


【文武】合輯

by Nagiharako



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 2018/3/8～
Relationships: Wang Zhenwen/Wang Zhenwu





	1. 實力

**Author's Note:**

> ※順序不代表攻受  
> ※我果然喜歡清新爽朗校園BL立刻被越界撩到回歸HIStory界（毆  
> ※而且王振文的演員還是我曾經沉迷一時的楊孟霖尼克  
> ※大家都去看越界喔  
> ※此篇為練手小片段

王振文打架很弱又很衝動，還有一點奇怪的浪漫派思想，導致他常常會以「主持正義」「英雄救美」的名義去招惹一些擺明他就打不過的傢伙。有時候夏宇豪覺得王振文總是遇事衝第一卻還沒得到教訓純粹是因為他周圍的人眼看著他要去幹些很有可能會被打爆的架時，就會忍不住跟過去幫他的緣故。

嗯，他承認自己也是其中一員。

但一般來說沒事喜歡挑架的人，就算身體素質不行，總該有點經驗吧？王振文氣勢是很足啦，但以他來看，王振文的實力與行事風格真的不成對比。

「啊，」  
夏宇豪抬起頭，剛好看到王振文差點要被揮下的木棍打到。  
差點。  
不愛參與街頭鬥毆，總是在一旁把風的王振武長手一撈就讓自己與王振文換了位置，把圍繞在他們身邊的對手們放倒在地的動作安靜而行雲流水。這麼說來王振武好像是有練過的啊。  
不對，那不是重點。

「原來就是這樣你才都不會變強啊。」  
「蛤？」

【END】


	2. 仿效

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CROSSOVER離我清河

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※立刻與清河玩crossover的我  
> ※順序不代表攻受

程清一臉揚揚得意領著路，豐河沒好氣地翻了白眼卻亦步亦趨。  
程清張大嘴等投餵，豐河脹紅著臉把點心塞到他嘴裡。  
程清湊在豐河耳邊說著話，邊用鼻子拱著豐河的鬢角，豐河的臉更是紅得像要燒起來，甚至連身體都僵硬了。  
觀察了程清與豐河一整天，王振文終於逮到程清落單的機會，鬼鬼祟祟的把他拉到一旁。  
「欸欸程清我問你喔，豐河是你哥耶，你怎麼就能這樣把他收服的服服貼貼的啊？」  
非常直球的問句，程清在感嘆年輕人如此衝動之餘也在腦內吐槽豐河那哪有被收服啊根本就還是倔得像頭牛。當然他是不會說出來的。  
「沒有啊？怎麼說？」  
「他什麼都順著你耶！而且還隨便被你講幾句話就臉紅！到底是怎麼辦到的啊？」  
穿著制服的少年兩眼閃亮亮，程清慢了拍才想到可能的原因。  
「喔～你也想試試看？」  
他用下顎指了指那個前後各揹一個背包的高大身影，果不其然眼前的人露出了被說中心事的心虛表情。

然後程清就對自己一時興起的獻計感到了後悔，這小子超吵。  
「我照你教的說了但那傢伙根本一點反應都沒有啊！！！為什麼？！！！」  
問我問誰。  
脹紅著臉蛋哇啦哇啦的唸著，王振文現在的樣子和不久前從程清這學到幾招撩人撒嬌方法要去挑戰他哥時的意氣風發判若兩人。

另一邊廂，表情紋風不動的王振武的腦內。  
我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛我弟好可愛（ｒｙ

【完】


	3. 察覺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※一如往常的片段滅文法  
> ※並且取名廢  
> ※然後沒有重點  
> ※但是兄弟好吃  
> ※順序不代表攻受

王振武很喜歡看王振文的笑。從多年前甫相識時，那個不懂表達而渾身是刺的小孩第一次褪去防備笑得眉眼彎彎的瞬間起，他就知道保護弟弟，讓振文能夠一直那樣笑著就是他的責任。  
於是收拾爛攤子、阻止混亂的發生，爸爸讚許地問他是怎麼把振文吃得死死的，但他知道不是那樣的。  
是他被振文吃得死死的，一點轉圜的餘地都沒有。  
每當振文坦然的挺胸，極其乖巧地對他露出笑容的時候，他總會莫名的手足無措。

但是振文好久沒有對他笑了。  
注意到這件事的時候王振武還有點不可置信，甚至忍不住細細回想了最近幾週自己與弟弟的互動。振文的笑臉確實好久不見了。  
這樣說也許不太精確。他弟弟還是那個喜怒哀樂都擺在臉上的直率傢伙，跟人玩在一起的時候總是雙眼發亮笑得單純近乎呆，情緒激動時可以看到他泛紅的耳尖與揚起的嘴角。他的弟弟還是笑著，只是他最近看到的振文的笑，都是從第三者的角度。  
而振文面對他的時候，卻總是目光閃躲、支支吾吾，就好像是在顧慮些什麼。  
你在顧慮什麼？你有什麼需要顧慮的？  
一有了念頭，回想這陣子以來兩人的相處畫面，振文對他的躲避行徑就越發清晰。

沒有察覺的時候一切都順順的過，察覺了之後卻再也沒辦法回到毫不在意的時間點。

「啊你哥咧？」  
「哪知道，有外找吧。又不是重點！」  
王振文打死也不會說出是自己趁著振武不注意偷溜過來的，於是只能隨意的打著哈哈期望帶過話題，冷不防一個熟悉的嗓音從背後響起。  
「振文。」「喔喔說人人到耶！」「呃！」  
也來得太快。小時候還會質問為何他可以找到自己的王振文如今早已接受了王振武就是有這種詭異雷達的設定，所以他大概也知道被找到是時間的問題。  
只是想不到振武會在自己亂講話時突然出現啊…應該沒被聽到吧？王振文頓時沒了底氣，雙眼轉來轉去就是不看王振武。  
王振武倒是沒什麼特別反應，自顧自地伸手向王振文的腦袋摸去。眼神亂撇的王振文一直到頭上感受到重量才發覺：「幹嘛啦！」  
「……翹起來了。」  
「你、你不會用說的喔！」  
王振武的手維持在被揮開的位置，讓王振文一下內疚了起來－－雖然口頭上還是嘴硬著。他故意撥亂自己的頭髮，接收到王振武不同意的目光。  
煩耶。  
王振文又把頭髮撥了撥，擺出一副這樣總可以了吧的頑劣姿態。

王振文自知不是個頭腦好的人，所以他沒有辦法描述原因，只是不知道從什麼時候開始，他發現自己在王振武的身邊總是會莫名的心煩。  
領子沒折好被整理心煩、天冷被遞外套心煩、忘記帶東西被拿來心煩、寫作業時被指出錯誤心煩、覺得餓時被塞餅乾心煩、感覺到有個人在斜後方一步的位置環胸看著自己心煩、出了什麼事這個人會立刻擋到自己面前更是心煩中的心煩。  
長得高了不起喔。他總是看著那個擋住他視線的肩膀這麼想。心煩心煩心煩心煩心煩，一開始覺得心煩就一切都超心煩。

【沒惹】


	4. 魔咒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※順序不代表攻受  
> ※標題是在胡鬧（很明顯）  
> ※因為我就是個取名廢  
> ※覺得實在是太鬧了所以稍微改了一下標題

你是我弟弟，我會照顧你。

在很久很久以前，抽高之前、長壯之前，那個還有著圓滾稚氣的臉蛋的王振武就曾經這麼說過。

而當時同樣圓滾稚氣的自己。聽到這句話後滿心的雀躍，是一種有了後盾無懼而驕傲的感情。卻不知道從什麼時候開始，轉變成一種深深的焦躁。

每天早上王振武會幫仍在半夢半醒中的他扣襯衫，他總在一回神已經梳妝完畢被往手中塞入牙刷看著鏡子時想著。

每天上學前王振武會幫慢吞吞吃早餐的他把腳踏車牽出車庫，他總在看著自己被拿出房間的書包在王振武肩上時想著。

數學課時的圓規、國文課時的字典、體育課時的水瓶、美術課時的畫筆，他總在看著王振武遞來物品的手指修長而蒼白時想著。

王振武說，你是我弟弟，我會照顧你。

每天午休幫他打菜的王振武、囉囉嗦嗦逼他把討厭的食材吃下去的王振武、在他的佯裝賭氣之下把點心讓給他的王振武、然後把外套給他當枕頭午睡的王振武。

王振武說，你是我弟弟，我會照顧你。

放學路上總跟他一起走的王振武、準備小點心讓他在吃晚餐前可以墊墊肚子的王振武、回家第一件事是把他亂丟的鞋子書包外套擺整齊的王振武、張羅晚餐的王振武。

王振武說，你是我弟弟，我會照顧你。

王振武說過的這句話像鬼魂一樣纏著他不放，而他也近乎無時無刻的這麼想著－－

你想照顧的是「我」，還是「弟弟」？

【END】


	5. 錯誤命題

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我把振文的問題拿去問振武  
> ※振武說這什麼白癡問題振文就是我弟  
> ※我（攤手）  
> ※順序不代表攻受  
> ※片段滅文夢小說（？）  
> ※這其實是上一篇的振武篇

這孩子平時還挺機靈的，偏偏遇上他弟弟，就耿直得不知道該說什麼好。

王振武有一個熟悉的夢。小時候比較頻繁，大了也總是維持著幾個月一次的頻率，他甚至在夢中都可以意識到自己是在作夢。

夢的內容大致來說千篇一律但又偶有細節的不同，相同的是夢中總是漆黑、沒有任何聲音，只有男孩哭泣的身影清晰可見。男孩或坐或站，卻總是露出驚惶而無措的表情，只要他靠了過去，男孩就會抬起頭怯生生地看他，怯生生地伸出手，將他的衣擺用力攢緊，就像全心全意信賴他似的撲進他的懷裡。

而王振武只聽見自己重複默念著：

不要擔心，不要害怕，你是我弟弟，我會保護你。

王振文只要笑著王振武就覺得很好，但最近的王振文不太笑。夢裡的男孩攢著他的衣角盯著他，看起來很是委屈。王振武還是一聲一聲的說著，如誦讀真理般虔誠，沒關係的，你是我弟弟呀，有什麼事我都會扛的。卻只讓那男孩的表情更不開心了。

如果我不是你弟弟呢？

那是他十多年來第一次在夢中聽見男孩的聲音，不同於年幼的外表，卻與現在振文的嗓音如此相似。

如果我不是你弟弟呢？

課堂上老師寫著ABC，王振武腦海中不期然浮現出這個最近三不五時會出現在夢中的問句。最近的他常常夢到那一片黑暗。他甚至還記得男孩第一次開口說話的那天，他一醒來就對上難得早起的振文面無表情的臉。

如果你不是我弟弟呢？

小小的振文傻里傻氣，滿嘴巧克力的說著你為什麼對我這麼好，他回答因為我是你哥哥。

小小的振文一臉生氣，清脆的嗓音吼著你憑什麼管我，他回答因為我是你哥哥。

小小的振文現在長開了，肉嘟嘟的臉消下去，圓滾滾的指節變得修長好看，但對王振武來說他仍舊是他心底的那個男孩，小小的從沒變過。

如果王振文不是王振武的弟弟，這對王振武來說是一個無法回答的命題。王振文是他弟弟，就像天空叫做天空、樹叫做樹，王振文就是王振武的弟弟，照顧振文是他的天性。

騙人，你根本就不是我哥哥。

黑暗中，男孩鼓著臉頰賭氣的說。

【END】


	6. 事出必有因

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※第三集衍生小短篇  
> ※趁被第四集打臉之前先發出來  
> ※順序不代表攻受

那是王振文還什麼都會跟王振武說的年幼時代，當時的王振武還不叫王振武。王振文臉蛋皺成一團，對著王振武大吐苦水。  
為什麼他們都說你不是我哥呢？雖然爸爸跟阿姨還沒結婚、雖然我們長不像、雖然我們姓不一樣名字也差這麼多，但你不是說你是我哥哥嗎？  
對啊，我是你哥哥。  
王振武沒有正面回答，只是一再向王振文保證這個「事實」。

如果我們名字很像就好了，這樣別人一看就知道我們是兄弟。  
王振文垂著腦袋吐出的話語，王振武一直記著，直到很久很久以後。

※

王振武開始上武術課了，王振文硬要跟到道場卻是一臉百無聊賴的盯著王振武看。  
王振武要他打個電動殺個時間不用在那呆坐，王振文卻總是搖搖頭說他想看，然後繼續一臉百無聊賴。  
你這哪像是想看的臉。幾次下去不是辦法的王振武拿來一本空白筆記本，封王振文為道場首席紀錄員，要他紀錄道場學員的訓練狀況，至少可以打發時間，搞不好還可以來個分析比較什麼的。  
王振武自己覺得這點子很爛，卻想不到王振文雙眼放光，開開心心的開始每天塗塗寫寫。

王振武不知道那本筆記本後來變成專屬他自己的紀錄本，王振文也不打算告訴他。

【完】


	7. 角色轉換

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※第三集衍生  
> ※趁被第五集打臉前發出來  
> ※順序不代表攻受

人們安慰你那只是一次意外，被老師叫去幫忙不是你的錯。

被當時還是叔叔的繼父帶來的男孩一臉賭氣，看起來很不好惹的樣子。第一印象總是騙人的，沒多久男孩就跟著你成天力勤力勤的喊著，圓圓的眼睛一眨一眨。   
媽媽笑著說這樣她就放心了，揉揉你的腦袋要你好好照顧弟弟。   
弟弟？ 

進了你的學校的弟弟三不五時到你的教室來找你，粉嫩的臉蛋和賣乖的笑容讓他備受班上女孩們的寵愛，但就算被女孩們用小點心投餵，只要你叫一聲就又會回到自己身邊來。 

微妙的優越感與微妙的煩燥。   
你不討厭弟弟這樣跟著你。大眼睛裡寫著滿滿的崇拜讓你幼小的虛榮心得到滿足，讓人不省心的弟弟弄得滿身泥或擦破皮時第一個找你求救，也讓你有種被需要的滿足感。在你碎念要弟弟不要一直惹事的時候，看著他一臉討好的笑看你，總有一種奇妙的感情在心底滋生。   
但同時，也有一種微妙的煩躁感。   
每當看到弟弟放學後在校門口乖巧地等著你的時候，朋友們笑你帶著拖油瓶不揪了不揪了的時候，你總是一邊覺得心上柔軟的地方被碰觸，一邊又覺得有點煩。你刻意拖慢放學的時間，等在校門口的弟弟總是一臉無趣的到處亂看，卻在看到你的瞬間笑得燦爛。 

而也許就是因為你曾經覺得弟弟煩人，弟弟才會不見也說不定。   
很長的一段時間裡，這樣的想法總在你腦海深處迴繞不去。 

歷劫歸來的振文還是老樣子湊在你身邊笑得純粹，卻在做惡夢驚醒時掛著淚滴一個人忍耐著。你攤開自己的棉被，把那個縮成一團的身軀包了進去。   
負罪感、心疼、寵愛。振文抓著你的衣角睡得熟，眉頭慢慢伸展開來。也許就是從那時候開始，你真正有了身為哥哥的自覺，以及想要守護的心願。 

【完】 

這是在張力勤的心中，一個力勤變成哥哥、弟弟變成振文的過程（沒人看得出來（毆））


	8. 角色評析（非同人小說）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CROSSOVER離我清河(??)

為了吐出內心的情緒來寫一下越界五、六的感想（妄想？）＆稍稍與我的HIStory初戀離我兄弟做個小比較。

【清清與振文】  
振文其實在面對愛上哥哥這件事的反應上跟程清滿像的，對他們來說重點根本就不是血緣關係，一切只關乎於純粹的情感（雖然臺詞一樣但這邊就沒啥致敬感）  
喜歡他們兩個一點都不在乎跟喜歡的對象是（名義上的）兄弟的這件事，程清的重點是想知道豐河到底喜不喜歡他、振文的重點放在他覺得振武對他只有歉意不會真的喜歡他，雖然一個勇往直前一個埋藏心底截然不同，但真的覺得他們的愛情有點相像，都非常單純而沒有所謂兄弟配對一般會有的糾結XDD  
但是hen好！就喜歡你們這樣偷偷星星眼盯著自家哥哥看！

【一個人珍視的愛情】  
很喜歡振文不質疑自己的愛情，雖然可能三年來質疑過很多次了啦。他的重點是放在「不該發現」上，所以可能他早就喜歡振武很久了。國三時回想才發現原來那一切是愛情，卻只能在發現的那一刻親手掩埋。哥哥放棄排球改跟著自己的時候也許曾經很志得意滿吧，回頭才覺得是自己利用振武的愧疚毀了振武也不一定。（姑且不論振武有沒有覺得被毀）  
他有很多顧慮，曾經也許有想過要放下，但兩年都過去了，我覺得他已經半放棄了「放下對振武的感情」這件事，而是一種隨波逐流的態度。縱然得不到振武的愛情，也許他還能將自己唯一的、專屬於王振武的愛意珍藏在心底吧。並期望有一天，自己能笑著談起這件事。  
振文在還沒意識到自己喜歡振武的時候我覺得他也是有甜蜜過的，覺得振武突然對自己這麼好、振武身邊的女同學都要討好自己來討好振武、在振武心中自己最特別好爽、振武就連最愛的排球都願意為自己放棄呢耶嘿、連排球都搶不贏我。但漸漸的獨佔欲增強、忌妒心冒泡，發現自己居然對振武做春夢，接著可能他看到了振武在他不在的時候對女孩們還是很溫柔的、可能他從振武對他的過度保護中感覺到了不自然、可能他聽到振武的同學跟他說垃圾話，才像打了自己一巴掌一般認知到「振武是因為一年級時的那個意外才這麼讓著自己啊」，意識到自己對振武的喜歡反而是在因為振武的內疚而利用著振武的好，這才開始躲著振武的吧。（姑且不論振武有沒有這麼想，反正振文是這樣認定了）  
畢竟實在是不覺得振文會拿他被綁架這件事當把柄來享盡振武一切的好，或許在渾然不知的時候真的是振文最幸福的時光。  
振文在「發現自己喜歡振武」到「驚覺振武是因為愧疚才對他特別好」期間的感情變化應該也很有趣。（畢竟發現是國三、現在是高二、振武又說「最近我弟在躲我」，說到最近感覺就不會是從國三開始躲）  
對自己感到害怕、驚慌、覺得自己很奇怪、但是振武這麼好愛上他有什麼好奇怪的、我就偷偷的這樣喜歡他也不會遭天譴吧？他也對我這麼好啊就讓我在他交女朋友之前享用一下特權嘛、那女的是怎樣怎麼可以勾振武的手！但是我是弟弟要賣乖、再怎樣我都是振武唯一的弟弟耶嘿！誰他媽想當弟弟啊！不是很愛跟那女生講話就去啊哼！結果還不是要回來哄我哼哼哼！噢幹。噢幹幹幹。王振武你不要跟我說你還在在意那件事。你該不會真的還在在意那件事吧？噢幹。為什麼你要在意那件事。嗚嗚。的感覺（難懂）

【阿河與振武】  
豐河跟振武都是走個不講話路線，也同樣都很寵弟弟（拿弟弟沒轍），但在心思細膩度上我覺得振武實在是跟豐河差很遠，大概這就是他們最大的不同。感覺離我時豐河還處在一個不行我要當個好哥哥好哥哥是不會跟弟弟上床的的紙上談兵階段，振武已經是我是哥哥啊然後我弟是我的寶他想怎樣就可以怎樣他想交女友我就會幫他追女友就算我內心酸酸的但我弟值得一切最好的他想要的東西的一種感覺（？？？）  
在我心裡，振武對振文的愛是很廣泛很巨大的，他可以把全世界都捧給振文，只是他一直沒有必要去定義這份愛。  
比起振武，我覺得豐河都懂只是在裝傻。振武是搞不太清楚狀況而想追根究柢，豐河則是隱約知道卻不想捅穿（也許王振武也是因為不清楚真相才敢追根究柢？）但相對於豐河的道德堅持（？）覺得他和程清是兄弟，王振武倒是給我一種他也不是太care兄弟這件事的感覺，因為對他來說一切都是振文，「弟弟」也只是振文的一個頭銜而已。振文是獨特而唯一的，也許這讓振武以為那是因為振文是他弟弟。  
這邊繞回去說一下清河，我一直主張（毆）程清在收到夢夢的假情書之前是沒有往戀人身份去思考他與豐河的關係的。他就是愛撩豐河、喜歡看豐河害羞、喜歡對豐河耍任性、喜歡待在豐河身邊，一直到他收到了豐河的情書（偽），他頓時靈光一閃對呀我怎麼沒想到呢！這很可以唷！原來我是這樣的在愛豐河啊！我想親他！現在就想！！！XD  
我覺得振武也是這樣的人。也許他真的沒有把振文往戀人的方向想過，但也就只是沒想過而已。應該、大概、我希望XD

【直線思考】  
振武的思考非常直線，而且從第六集來看我覺得他需要很多時間去整理。就像第五集他去堵振文，感覺也是設想很久、自覺萬無一失之後才行動，結果一遇到突發狀況（ex弟弟直接睡著沒有要聽他講話）他的計畫就直接爆了。  
第六集也是，振文說了沒啦我沒煩你啦打哈哈、又立刻找藉口說矮由我是想獨立，振武整個人就一副被「弟弟說他要獨立！！！！」特大字佔滿腦內的臉，振文都開始東扯西扯想扯開話題了，振武還是在那邊「獨立！！！獨立！！！」回聲響不停，振文又說怕影響你交女朋友啊巴拉巴拉，所以振武最後的結論才會是「你是我弟，不用擔心（如果我交女朋友會需要分時間出去或是會因為你而分手），我會照顧你（所以你根本不用獨立）」  
對他來說是「弟弟擔心我交女朋友被他害到所以我要告訴弟弟別這麼想不管弟弟怎樣都不會害到我的」，但振文明明就重點就是「哥你交女友了喔（酸）」，兩條思考沒對上，也是很委屈了。  
非常直線的覺得弟弟因為怕影響到我而想獨立！但我沒有覺得會被影響啊！被影響又怎樣是我弟耶被影響我樂意！不想讓底迪獨立疏遠啦（委屈）＞＞「你是我弟，不用擔心，我會照顧你」（然後無意間直接砍爆振文血條）  
他想告訴振文，你不需要這樣想，不管有女友沒有女友，你都不需要想著要為了我而疏遠我，因為你根本就不會麻煩我！振文說不出口他是為了自己而想離開振武，振武就只接收到振文「因為振武想離開振武」的訊息，所以他只能一再保證自己不管怎樣都會照顧弟弟，急得眼眶都紅了。但振文是個苦戀多年的戀愛中人，八成又一直催眠自己說振武是不可能愛他的，兩個人的對話會卡不上齒輪也是很正常的。  
振武滿腦子都是振文。想著我到底做錯了什麼，所以第六集才一開口就脫口而出「你沒生氣又說我煩？」，這個問句應該已經在他心裡醞釀很多天了。  
聽到振文是為了要獨立，振武震驚而委屈，忍不住的大聲、泛紅的耳尖與哭腔，也許他自己都不懂，聽到振文說他要離開自己，為什麼他會這麼激動。  
振武不說明女朋友，除了對他來說根本不重要之外，也有可能是想隔開振文與女孩子的接觸吧（解釋就要介紹，就不想介紹的一個概念）（但那女生應該跟他們同班吧www）

【結語】  
不知道要怎麼完結所以就來個結語XDDD  
寫了這麼多，可能下禮拜就會被打臉（笑）越界也剩最後一個禮拜了，我們被搞到手腳蜷曲痛苦糾結的華麗慶典（？）也快要結束啦～XD 但真的很開心可以遇到這部戲。  
青春群像劇的樂趣就是每位演員都為自己的角色編了很多戲，每個畫面的小角落都是一場風景，一場洗澡戲到底是要讓我re幾次才看得完！一場睡覺戲到底是要我放大幾倍看！（笑）  
主演群們上節目總是讓我看得很開心、看正劇的時候又可以自然的被牽動情緒，跟著子軒痛跟著宇豪搖尾巴跟著振文心煩跟著振武委屈，其他配角們也都扮演了逗趣可愛的綠葉，在沉重中帶入一點新鮮空氣，球兒之間的較量相知相惜也很好看。當然還是有未完善的地方，但真的是很愉快的幾個禮拜。我不知道要怎麼說，總之就是能遇到這部戲真是太好了（again）  
然後私心也覺得楊孟霖可以遇到這部戲真是太好了，他的搭檔是施柏宇也真是太好了哈哈哈（一秒暴露迷妹身份）  
基於一種對於HIStory系列的盲目相信，我完全不擔心會有BE哼！我就等著看夏邱跟文武都幸福哼哼！BE我就！我就！就也不能怎樣（孬）


	9. 7.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※順序不分攻受  
> ※突發輕拍  
> ※越界神劇  
> ※副標：玫瑰不叫玫瑰，亦無損其芳香

  
  
  
  
  
「求你給我多一點時間好不好？」王振武的聲音在耳邊，軟軟的、沉沉的嗓音，帶點楚楚可憐的語調。

太可惡了。明明知道自己喜歡他的。明明知道被這樣說他就完全沒辦法抵抗的。太可惡了。

王振文覺得那隻抬起的手不是自己的，他才不會抖成那樣。背後傳來王振武胸膛的溫度，暖得讓他想哭。下一秒他發現自己已經轉頭埋進那溫度裡，感覺王振武的臉頰貼在自己頸側。太犯規了。王振武的氣息好近好近。

「你要我怎樣給你時間？」

天空很高，飛機很吵。覺得自己冷靜下來了的王振文故作歡快地說道。

都等多久了，不過就是再久一點，小事小事。如果這份感情一直埋藏在心底無人知曉，也許他還會抗拒。但現在王振武都知道了，他也沒有再遮掩的餘地。王振文近乎破罐破摔，靠在王振武懷裡就開始亂唸了起來。

「你要我給你多少時間？要怎麼給你時間？是不是離你遠一點比較好啊…呃？」王振武的手臂在他背後收緊，王振文有點詫異，想推開卻被抱得更緊。

「…不要。」「蛤？」

王振武的嗓音比平常低了八度，原本就低沉的聲音變得模糊不清，要不是他正被抱著還真是聽不清楚－－雖然他還是忍不住脫口而出。王振武不厭其煩，這次是口齒清晰的說了：

「不要。」

王振武的腦袋垂下，額頭在王振文的頸邊磨啊磨的有點癢。

「不要遠離我…」

你倒是還委屈起來了啊。王振文肝火又要上升，是誰說要時間的啊奇怪耶！喜歡就喜歡不喜歡就不喜歡拉倒啦！

「我需要時間想清楚我們之間的事，但是我喜歡你。」

王振文才發現自己把腦內的吐槽給碎唸了出來。欸不對王振武你剛剛說什麼？！

「我喜歡你。」王振武的鼻息撒在王振文的肩膀，一邊深呼吸一邊緩緩的說。

「……好，」王振文一口氣差點喘不上來，覺得自己臉超燙：「好，不遠離。」

「也不要躲我。」

「…好，不躲你。」

「也不要再說要獨立。」

「好，不說。」

「也不要一直跟小小學姊開會。」

「這又不是我能決定…好，我盡量。」

「也不要一個人偷偷難過，要跟我說。」

「…欸你要求很多。」

「要跟我說。」

「…………好啦好啦。」

「嗯。」

王振武滿意了似的又蹭了蹭腦袋，像大狗。

「我希望你想做什麼就做什麼，不要忍耐。」

「…我會很任性喔。」

「只要你想。」

「真的很任性喔？」

「嗯。」

「那你今天揹我回家。」

「好。」

【END】


	10. 完結總評（非同人小說）

※文超長慎  
※可能不是總評？  
※直接從PTT抓過來的  
※（手比愛心）（手比愛心）

越界結束了呢大家！我們璀璨的三月也要步入尾聲了呢！想不到這是在一個月裡發生的，感覺又漫長又短暫，在短短時間裡塞滿各種各樣的情感，好久沒有體會到這種滿溢的情緒了。感謝Choco、感謝HIStory系列、感謝讓我喜歡上這系列的離我（？）、感謝讓總是喜歡養肥了宰的我決定跟追的楊孟霖大大（私心），感謝讓我接觸到這部片的一切，那不如就謝天吧（合掌）  
其實在看完第七集之後一直想著要來詳細的寫寫第七集的感想，但看完第八集之後我筆一丟直接躺倒啊還要寫什麼，到底還要寫什麼？！結局滿滿的簡直都要溢出來，停在情緒最高漲的片段，滿心的真好啊真好啊，根本就沒辦法有任何有條理的感想啊！XD  
但這麼喜歡的作品還是想寫些什麼，也算是致我這一個月回歸到N年前的青春悸動吧（毆）不時的我還是會回想起一年前的離我，看HIStory系列的熱度成長成這樣好開心噢。好吧可能當初著魔也很熱但我就離我迷妹（毆）  
那麼就來冗長的寫一下感想吧！但我其實有點怕被今晚的直播打臉啊哈哈哈！！！

【夏邱】  
其實我對夏邱沒有什麼好說的，起手式就很引戰但聽我解釋（毆）夏邱就像是學生愛情最璀璨的一種姿態，乾淨、純粹的喜歡。沒有什麼太糾結的，因為他們是如此直率的喜歡著。  
夏宇豪是個一眼就可以看出來他在想什麼的孩子。喜歡邱子軒就想討好他、想跟邱子軒站在一樣的賽場上看一樣的風景，興高采烈的說著我懂你在場上的心情了邱子軒！他的喜歡很透明，沒有參雜其他情緒，只要一個眼神對到就可以讓他笑出來。對邱子軒的感情滿溢的時候反射性的就想親，不讓親就一臉震驚慌張受傷，被接受又馬上破涕為笑。如果對人的喜愛可以用愛心具現化的話，他對邱子軒的愛心早就滿出螢幕來了。他就是這麼直接而純粹的在喜歡邱子軒。  
而對我來說，邱子軒也是很單純的。單純的喜歡排球、單純的疼妹妹、單純的也喜歡夏宇豪。他的眼神可以解釋得很簡單、也可以解釋得很複雜，而我偏好簡單的說法，所以對我來說他大概也就只比夏宇豪複雜一點點而已。幫夏宇豪做單字卡的時候、在夏宇豪家被抱住的時候、越界吻的時候，不熟悉的感情太強烈，他大動作揮開夏宇豪，其實是想揮開變得不像自己的自己。當然還有妹妹的事、隔天比賽的事要考慮，但我覺得在那個當下他只是反射性的要逃離而已。  
所以，我們看著他們從認識到相知到互相覺得對方還不錯、不錯變成很不錯，再加上兄弟（好，是振文）的天台坦白變相成為了夏宇豪跳過迷惘階段勇往直前的契機，這麼明顯互相喜歡的一對，盛著彼此的眼睛都如此閃閃發亮的一對，我真的是沒什麼好講，只能讚嘆他們的美好。  
范少勳和盧彥澤兩位演員真的很強，直接活出鮮活的夏宇豪與邱子軒，好喜歡他們區分在不同人面前的不同表現方式，也喜歡他們的個人特質為兩位角色增添了厚度與可愛。他們的吻戲不同於文武，給我一種索求感。也許是因為他們還在互相試探，想要認識對方更深更深的階段吧。探求彼此什麼的（聽起來略歪）

【文武】  
文武的感情對我來說就挺值得玩味了。相對於夏邱的清晰直率，文武之間更多的是曖昧不明的空氣。一直到全劇播畢的現在，對於振武的想法仍舊還是只能猜測。到第六集為止有在之前的文章裡說過了，這邊想來談談最後兩集的部份。  
王振文在集訓最後一晚的告白，其實在一開始對我來說是有點突兀的。想說王振文你都忍這麼久了幹嘛沒事又要告白。但想想，也許王振文的重點不是告白，滿溢出來的，也許是對王振武深深的愧疚。在集訓中他看到了本該手生卻還是被選上先發的、意氣風發的王振武，在打著他最愛的排球的時候的王振武，明明是這樣閃閃發光的。再加上晚上又看到了王振武在跟他女朋友（？）間接放閃，一來是自己讓振武的光芒蓋上了一層灰，二來振武都有女朋友了。又一次體認到自己對振武的愛與自己給振武帶來的影響，才讓他近乎自暴自棄的下了要乖乖回去當個「好弟弟」的決定吧。  
很喜歡深夜告白戲的時候聽著振文說話的振武微微皺眉，手指收緊，表現出他的動搖。振文手指顫顫、想要靠在振武背後哭卻還是回到「適切」的距離。我覺得比起聽到弟弟喜歡他，讓王振武更加心煩的是振文破碎的「對不起」，還有背後不斷傳來的啜泣聲吧。耳朵紅到爆好評，打賭一百塊他想回頭安慰他弟。  
而大重點天台戲，我覺得振文滿混亂的。「你為什麼不解釋？！」的質問根本沒道理啊哈囉你忘記你哥不知道你喜歡他了嗎？（笑）揉合了「為什麼放我這麼難過！」的委屈和「有什麼事什麼人你有必要瞞我的！」的憤怒，我可以理解振文說振武過份時振武會想反駁的心情。因為其實對振武而言，如果他不知道振文喜歡他的話，振文也就只是在無理取鬧而已。振文對振武喊著「你不說我怎麼知道你在想什麼？！」，我覺得振武應該很想把這句話原原本本的還給振文吧XD  
感謝裝睡的振武。點讚（毆）  
而這場的振文忘記自己要隱瞞感情，藉著衝動的情緒幾乎已經把他的感情全盤托出了。最後一瞬間冷下來不想再跟振武糾纏時的眼神真是好，也難怪振武會脫口而出「我都聽到了」，大概他也感覺到不留住弟弟，弟弟就不會再跟他談了吧。這段振文從盛怒轉為恐慌又在那摸後頸真的是好啊…超喜歡這段…  
最後振武委屈帶點撒嬌的說著「求你給我多一點時間」我覺得也真是好。振文從一開始的震驚、王振武你太賊了這招根本犯規、好啦好啦我輸了啦你要時間就給你啦，一連串直到他回身抱住振武時的表情真的很動人。振武那個被振文抱住之後滿足的笑成那樣你到底還需要什麼時間啦！！！XD  
但天台戲綜合第八集，我覺得振武的需要時間想想還滿，呃，隨便的（毆）他就算丟人家女孩子的禮物、防著不讓喜歡振文的人認識振文，但他自己根本就沒有想過那是為什麼。而他跟振文說開後，他想親振文額頭、他想餵食振文、他想把振文攬入懷中，我覺得他也不太會去想為什麼（毆）因為他本來就想做這些事，只是他曾經以為是因為「振文是他弟弟」。而現在振文給了他另個選項，所以他還在摸索這份感情的名字。  
但我覺得夏宇豪會很想說，幹感情的名字重要嗎？你們快點滾去公證別在這礙眼（毆）  
也許文武這對到最後，會是個溫水煮青蛙的路線吧（笑）王振武愛幹嘛就幹嘛、王振文也愛幹嘛就幹嘛，然後某個時間點王振武會驚覺啊，果然不只是因為是弟弟啊，之類的吧。特別喜歡他們兩個的吻戲都只是輕輕一啄，卻道盡滿滿疼寵與喜歡。  
我無比的讚嘆楊孟霖與施柏宇這選角，無比的讚嘆楊孟霖與施柏宇的每一個表情。所有的小動作、所有帶著深意的舉動、所有眼神流露出的情緒、所有相撞而又閃避的對視、還有最後一集兩人盛滿星光的眼睛。這兩個人的肢體演技真的很厲害。口條的話嘛，基本上很振文也很振武這樣XD

【排球】  
我非常喜歡這部戲裡的角色們以各自的方式愛著排球這運動的描寫。少年就是熱血啊，最喜歡熱血球兒惹。  
隊長賀承恩是個排球控，他想讓全世界都變成排球控。想受歡迎？加入排球隊啊！我們妹子觀眾特多！想練體能？加入排球隊啊！我們每塊肌肉都可以練到還有專業教練唷！想把經理？加入排球隊啊！但小小是我的你有膽就試試看啊！想陪弟弟？加入排球隊啊！我還可以讓你們有專屬的雙人訓練菜單唷！想成績變好？加入排球隊啊！我們有個經理邱子軒是猜題之神喔！  
他就在那胡扯瞎扯，球員心不在「排球」也無所謂，只要更多人加入排球隊好棒棒他就開心了。因為他真的覺得排球很棒，大家都該來一點。  
而邱子軒則是另外一種排球控。最開始就算是因為其他原因而加入，但他真心希望最後大家都可以由衷愛上他最愛的排球。事實上他也不喜歡有人因為其他原因（如教練的脅迫）加入排球隊。排球對他來說，是美好到他下意識不喜歡讓居心不純的人觸碰的。  
陳家均對排球的愛也是一等一的。崇拜邱子軒那麼久，穿上了邱子軒的背號，被邱子軒摸摸頭稱讚兩句就高興了，因為那是一直以來仰望著的學長呀。如果這部不是BL劇的話，家均這設定差不多可以當主角了（？）我很喜歡他一開始看突然加入的夏宇豪不順眼、卻對同樣突然加入的王振武不帶敵意的反差，以及跟夏宇豪一起練一陣之後就儼然變成好敵手的狀況。終究還是喜歡打球喜歡夥伴的呀。被問知不知道主攻手的意思還一臉茫然你說你是不是傻，在說你被寄予厚望啊孩子！  
然後雖然戲份不多但我很喜歡俊喆說說他是來打排球來贏的，雖然不喜歡惹事但是對排球卻認真到會主動表達對無聊的爭執感到不耐，讚。

【綠葉】  
這部的綠葉們都棒棒的，最喜歡在青春群像劇裡看角落了嘻嘻。但要一個個細講好像有點瑣碎，所以就大概的提。  
我個人其實在老漢推車那段還滿喜歡大可，後來比較少看到他在玩有點可惜；暗示大HIStory宇宙的勁揚一直被霸凌，我內心其實一邊覺得不太好又一邊覺得這大概就是一種寵愛的方式（？），小幾吉俊喆跟他的凹凸雙人組超可愛；特別出演的雙胞胎超絕可愛很有BOSS感；女孩們到全片後段也開始變得比較自然。  
男五賀承恩是一定要拿出來提的，第八集他跟邱子軒的兄弟情真的好美好美，一個什麼都可以跟他說的竹馬，一個看著自己哭臉會帶笑的吐槽什麼臉啦你卻不會取笑自己的竹馬。邱子軒有賀承恩這個朋友真的很好很好，我覺得夏宇豪就算以後繼續為此吃醋也是無可奈何的，邱子軒連最後的告白都說「要幫賀承恩訓練球隊」（大笑）  
第八集也特別想提倩如，倩如是花痴但是好可愛啊，因為感覺到哥哥對夏宇豪也有感情，所以果斷的放棄。拿邱子軒曾經堵她的話來堵回去，還主動去跟夏宇豪解釋，好像稍微有點董邱子軒為什麼會妹控癌了。很喜歡那段邱子軒對她可能掉眼淚時表現出的慌張，真的是很棒的一對兄妹，我覺得夏宇豪就算以後對邱倩如吃醋也是無可奈何的，畢竟他在最後按摩那段自己都吐槽了邱子軒的妹控。  
嗯？怎麼覺得夏宇豪前途多災多難啊？（平常上課還要看同班的兄弟閃）（心好累）

【結語】  
承襲之前寫離我感想時的習慣，我其實還想寫槽點。比方說編劇大大導演大大你們是不是有看過一年生啊之類的。比方說編劇大大你明明台詞就寫的很接地氣怎麼最後一集振文用詞這麼不自然呢之類的。比方說前後cut不連到底是怎樣啊大大之類的。比方說字幕為什麼錯這麼多呀大大之類的。比方說難道時間切分（如振文半夜告白前）就不能清晰一點嗎之類的。比方說那誰你演技怎樣又怎樣之類的。  
然後我其實也還想寫轉學生三人組的友情真是棒棒的，我還想寫排球隊大家玩起來真是可愛可愛的，我還想寫中中老師好帥但我感覺她當物理老師也一樣兇啊為何夏宇豪會疑惑那是不是何中中之類的，我還想寫我覺得小小應該覺得全世界都是她男朋友的受只有她自己是她男朋友的攻嘻嘻之類的（然後賀承恩並不討厭）（咦）  
但是這篇文章已經要破四千字了所以我想就先斷在這吧。更何況今晚直播還有可能被打臉。心累。

雖然有槽點，但這部戲還是無比美好。由衷感謝與這部網路劇相關的所有人。很開心很幸運可以遇見這些角色們。在那個平行世界，夏邱依舊坦率的愛著、屬於文武的感情的名字可能他們還在摸索、排球隊的大家為了比賽而賣力訓練、小小身邊多了兩個真實CP每天暗戳戳或明幌幌的觀察著，不管怎麼樣，我想他們都會是笑著的吧。  
我們都要往前走的。編劇有其他本要寫、劇組有其他戲要拍、演員有其他戲要演，但也許在越界的世界裡一起哭過笑過的我們，還是可以在心底為那苦辣酸甜、勇往直前、為了心中一個想望撞得粉身碎骨也無所畏懼的世界留下一個空位，就像越界的海報，透著光、純粹而閃耀。  
（一秒變煽情王）（還是不要這樣好惹）  
總之謝謝巧克！謝謝越界！謝謝一個月來一起玩的小夥伴們！期待演員大大們的新作品！剛剛看了楊孟霖的新IG我其實很想說些什麼！但我相信大家都懂的！（推卸）

愛越界（手比愛心）（隨便總結）


	11. 模仿貓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我最喜歡補缺頁嘻嘻  
> ※取名廢  
> ※順序不代表攻受  
> ※論文武的膩歪方式越來越多的原因

「王振文你真的很誇張欸。」「嗯？」  
天台上涼風徐徐，王振文半坐半躺玩著手機。王振武表演完餵食秀之後抹了他弟一把腦袋就跑去倒廚餘。夏宇豪真的不懂這對兄弟到底是怎樣。  
「你以前也沒有這麼廢吧？雖然他以前也會幫你拆包裝，但現在是直接夾到你嘴邊耶。是怎樣沒手喔還要你哥餵。」「情趣你不懂啦。」「情個頭啦！」「欸你幹嘛！」  
夏宇豪搶下王振文的手機，總算是拉回了點他的注意力。王振文坐直身子，眼睛晶晶亮的看著夏宇豪，嘴角的弧度俏皮而自然。話說他有看過這樣的王振文嗎？  
夏宇豪自認不是一個細膩的人，但打從高中剛認識的時候開始，王振文給他的感覺一直都是很不穩定的。突然的暴衝、突然的安靜、突然的傻笑、突然的做些奇奇怪怪的事情。但最近的王振文很穩定，雖然是一種讓人欠打的穩定法。  
他仔細端詳著王振文的臉，試圖找出是哪裡不一樣了。  
「你、你看什麼看。」「你們根本就解決問題了吧。」  
王振文愣怔兩秒，抿起唇摸摸後腦、眼神往下飄。啊，這是夏宇豪熟悉的表情，總覺得好久沒見到了。  
「就沒解決啊。」「他寵你寵成那樣還說沒解決，都瞎了。以前根本就沒這麼誇張好嗎？」  
夏宇豪一臉嗤之以鼻，看著王振文的待機畫面他哥的大臉翻了個醒目的白眼。  
「就沒解決嘛！還是兄友弟恭沒在交往啊！但也沒關係吧！」  
「最好是你有恭！到底是在逃避什麼啊，最好是關係沒改變振武會差這麼多啦！」  
「哪有很多！」伸手搶回手機的王振文口氣強硬，一臉被說中痛處的不甘心：「你跟邱子軒解決了就好棒棒喔奇怪！那他怎麼沒來陪你！」  
「打你喔！」夏宇豪氣到忘記質疑王振文到底為何覺得振武沒有改變很多，日常被閃就算了還要被酸男朋友太忙到底有沒有天理啊！  
「…你們幹嘛？」  
一回天台就看到某兩個人劍拔弩張的王振武一把將王振文摟入懷中，實力選邊站。

王振武最近在學習。  
夏宇豪說的那些有關王振武的轉變確實讓王振文有點在意。在一段時間的觀察後，這是王振文歸納出來的結論。  
王振武確實變了很多，那大概是因為他在學習。  
「王振武很不錯，一次就可以大致學起來了。」「你也覺得喔？！」忍不住插嘴得大聲了一點，何小小和邱子軒一臉你幹嘛大驚小怪的看他。  
「對啊，應該是以前練得滿紮實的吧，就差手感跟配合了。」「王振武戰術訓練的狀況不是寫在你的報告裡？幹嘛驚訝。」  
噢是在說排球。噢好。  
「哈哈哈我忘記我有寫紀錄抱歉抱歉。」  
對，王振武對熱衷的事的注意力很強，所以什麼都學很快。  
熱衷的事。  
嗯。  
熱衷的。  
人。  
嗯。  
「王振文你還好吧？臉很紅耶你感冒喔？」  
「呃，我沒事啦哈哈哈，我去洗把臉。」  
在一臉擔心的邱子軒與笑得莫名奸詐的何小小目送下，王振文得用很大的精神力才能阻止自己表現得像在倉皇逃跑。

「你不舒服？」  
嗚喔出現了。王振武的出現讓坐著的王振文幾乎整個人被壟罩到陰影裡，王振武往後指指，那裡是依舊一臉擔心的邱子軒。  
「我沒事啦，他在那亂擔心。」  
「沒發燒？」  
黑壓壓的一片壓下來，王振文還在想著是不是該躲啊但好像又沒有很想躲耶的時候王振武的額頭已經碰上他的。  
「…就說沒事。」「嗯，沒燒。」  
然後在直起腰的前一瞬間，王振武碰了碰他的嘴角。用嘴唇。  
「……大家都在欸。」  
王振武給了他一個挑眉笑就轉身回了訓練場。天哪帥什麼帥喔。王振文覺得他又要去洗臉了。

事情大概是這樣的。王振文在腦中細數著回想。

首先是振武說他要多一點時間的那一天。回到家爬下振武的背之後，他開始頤指氣使的隨便亂嚷。掩飾害羞？好他承認。  
哥我想吃蘋果～  
哥幫我切～  
哥這太大塊了～  
哥餵我～  
振武先是有點疑惑的看他在那張開嘴等著、然後一邊笑一邊無奈的搖了搖頭，叉了一塊蘋果伸到他嘴邊，看他咬下之後還揉了揉他的腦袋。  
但光這個他還沒有什麼感覺。

然後是有一天晚上，他在客廳接著電視打電動。  
終於破掉卡很久的關卡，他忍不住丟開搖桿歡呼往後躺倒，沒注意到振武不知從何時開始就坐在他後面看著，於是這一躺直接躺到振武身上。  
他發誓他有一瞬間反射性想要彈開的。但在他想著的同時，振武一隻手就撈了過來，甚至幫他調整了個舒適的姿勢，就靠在振武的胸膛上。  
此時不蹭更待何時，他王振文也是很懂把握時機的。  
沉浸在飄飄然的情緒裡，從那以後愛靠就可以靠的他也還沒有什麼特別的感覺。

再來的這事隔了一段時間。面對賽季的來臨他被小小學姊逼著統計分析了好幾個敵校的數據，亂七八糟的十個數字交互組合簡直塞爆他的腦。宇豪一臉春風得意的晃了過來，手上還有一罐可爾必思，很明顯是邱什麼子什麼軒的某人光明正大慰勞剛交往的男朋友。閃到令人髮指。  
「很爽喔。」「嘿嘿！」  
夏·狗狗·宇豪爽到聽不出他話中的諷刺，還喜孜孜的對他招搖：「充飽電了！」  
於是當振武出現在社團教室的時候，他扁著嘴，三步併作兩步的走到振武面前。  
振武不明就裡的看他。  
他扁著嘴盯回去。  
僵持幾秒他決定放下無謂的矜持，把兩手小幅度張開、微微往前、愛舉不舉…  
振武眨眨眼，只慢了半拍後就一手圈住他，紮實的將他抱了滿懷。  
我也有充電器好嗎？！  
莫名忿忿不平的用力磨蹭振武肩膀，被振武緊緊抱住的他也沒能分心去注意振武的改變。

瑣碎的回想起振武改變的時機，一直回溯到很久以前，他都有點驚訝自己竟然把這一切記了起來。而當他回想起那天的天台，一切似乎都連成了一線。

那天在天台上，天空很高、風很涼，靠在振武身邊被餵食的他很爽。還沒跟邱子軒談開的宇豪一臉不開心的走掉，他目送著好兄弟氣噗噗的背影，冷不防耳邊傳來啾的一聲。  
他轉頭，看到王振武看著他，笑得露出幾顆可愛的牙，眼睛裡面滿滿的都是寵溺。  
鬼使神差的、情不自禁的靠了過去。振武的表情動搖而驚訝，分開後卻又笑了開來。  
笑開了的王振武真好看。  
就像當時他對宇豪說的，確實沒解決。所以從振武那裡偷來的第一個不屬於兄弟的吻，是天台上他微勾的嘴角。

這麼說來就是從那以後，王振武開始親他。  
的嘴巴。

「王振武你這學人精…」  
又把自己潑了滿臉水的王振文忍不住碎碎唸。把一切串連起來後，他開始覺得王振武是個等級超高、技能點破表、卻不知道要點技能樹的RPG戰士角。搞不好是拳法家，看他貼身技能這麼多。  
他只一次撒嬌要振武餵，振武就點開了餵食技能。他只一次把振武當成了靠墊，振武就開始主動把他攬住往他靠。  
而現在只要他站在振武面前一句話不說的扁嘴，振武就會把他圈入懷裡。而無時無刻只要他在振武身邊，都要提防振武輕描淡寫卻出人意料的吻。

後來，裝做不經意提到的時候，開始會告訴他內心想法的王振武倒是坦然。  
「你對我做的那些事，我發現我很喜歡。所以就想對你做。」  
瞇著眼睛像在回味什麼的王振武你真的很犯規喔。腦內沒好氣的抱怨，王振文沒發現自己臉上的微笑一直掛在那裡。

【END】


End file.
